theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Alise
Alise is a new character movie The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale. She is Derek & Odette's adopted daughter. In the movie she loses her father in their house witch is was burning. Her father dies leaving her alone. Before he dies he ask Derek to take care of her which he promise. Alise get's a new home but she is still is sad and Odette remember's how she was get kidnap and she sees her father dying while she sceams at him. Odette knows how to be without a family. She promise to Alise that she'll always be with her. Later she shows Alise everthing aorund the kingdom and everbody like Alise. But she won't speak for a moment. One night a nightmare troubles her and Odette and Derek are conform her that everthing is ok and Odette sings her a lullaby. So the next mornig Alise plays with Biget hide and seek. Odette and Derek are now her adotive parents. Later she gets kidnapped by flying squirrels, and Odette and Derek are follow the flying squirrels. The Squirrels prepare a lot of tramps because they think Odette is evil. The Squirrels take her to ther boss the forbidden arts and trap her in a jail cell. When Odette finaly sees Alise she tries to break the prison but she was unable and deels disappointed. Then Alise finally speaks, tellin Odette to break the crystal to free her. Odette tries to break the the crystall but the Forbbiden Arts is ready to destroy her. But Scully a new friend from Odette, sacrafice himself and there was a hude exploison. After the explosion, Odette call for Alise in the hope she was ok, then a small hopeful voice to hear. Alise calls Odette: Mommy. Full of Happiness Alise and Odette embace each other. The movie ends with Alise as the new Princess with her new family and new Parents. Quotes The crystal.(Odette: You spoke). Break the crystal. Mommy? ( Odette hugs happy her new daughter.) Daddy and one for mommy. Elise hugging mother father by chausseeca-d6trlj3.jpg The Swan Princess a royal family tale we wanna hear from you.jpg Odette and Alise..jpg|Alise and Odette after she is rescued by her and Derek in her buring house. Alise and Odette..jpg|Always with you. We wanna hear from you.2.jpg|A new family with new friends Always with you.jpg Odette and Alise playing together.jpg|Mother and daughter play time. Odette helps Alise to go on the log. Alise in her new room.jpg|My new room? Derek and Odette save Alise and her weak father from the flames.jpg|Derek and Odette just in time to save Alise and her weak father in theirburing house but Alise's father soon dies. A real family 2.jpg|A new Family for Alise Alise tries to run away..jpg|Alise tries to run away from the cave but she wasn't able to escape. Alise and Odette smiling.jpg|Odette and Alise having fun together. Category:Princess Category:Female Characters Category:New Princess. Category:Playful. Category:Scared Category:Daughter Category:Secon character. Category:Little girl about 6-9 years Old. Category:New Daughter. Category:New Member of the family Category:Sweet Category:Secon Protagonist. Category:Secon Princess. Category:Only granddaughter. Category:Adopted Girl Category:Helpless. Category:Happy girl. Category:Thankful. Category:Great player. Category:Sweet girl Category:New member of the royal family Category:Happy Category:Faithful Category:Confident. Category:Doesn't have a voice. Category:Talent for cooking. Category:Talent for makig hearts. Category:Nice. Category:Orfant at first but soon a new family Category:She speaks at the final movie Category:Confidentt girl Category:Happy girl and Happy girl. Category:Shy Category:Secon Character. Category:Adopted child Category:Thankful character Category:Saved child Category:Nice Category:Beautiful Category:Fighted girl